Persona 3: White Wave
by Ella Lucarita
Summary: Time never waits. It delivers us all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide.


Time never waits.

It delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future,

however limited it may be...

You will be given one year;

go forth without falter,

with your heart as your guide...

* * *

My shoes clicked on the ground beneath her feet as she walked through the station.

I was late. Letting out a huff, I walked through the station as quickly as I could manage, and got to the place she was headed for. "Iwatodai Dorm," I whispered to myself, "this should be it, right...?" walking inside, I looked around. So, this was the dorm I'd be staying in, then?

Suddenly, all the lights went dark, and the room was filled in a mysterious green color. I blinked. "H-Huh...?!"

"You're late."

I looked over and found a little boy with blue eyes and black hair sitting at front desk.

"I've been waiting a long time, you know."

I turned and blinked at the boy, my hazel eyes curious.

"If you want to proceed," the boy said, "then please sign here. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions." he smiled, chuckling at me, "You know, the usual stuff."

I looked down at the contract, picked up a pen, and signed my name.

_Jenny Lucarita._

The Boy smiled. "No one can escape time," he said, "you can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." he snapped his fingers and the contract disappeared. "And so... It begins." he then faded into the darkness.

Okay... If that wasn't the definition of "too spooky for you" I have no idea what is.

"Who's there?!" a girls voice called out in the dark. I blinked, looking over to where she was. Standing there, was a girl with short, brunette hair. She had light-brown eyes to match and she wore a skirt that was _way_ too short and a pink cardigan.

And the there's the fucking gun.

Speaking of which, she reached for it and I felt my brain go into shock mode. "W-Wait!" I said, "I-"

"S-Shut up!" she said, the gun now being taken out of it's holster.

"Takeba, wait!" an older male voice called out.

She turned around and out of the darker parts of the room, came this bartender-looking dude. "W-Woah." I said.

"Akihiko-senpai?" Crazy Brunette blinked at Bartender Man.

"Takeba, calm down." he said. "I don't think she's one of them."

"And if she is?"

"We kill her, of course."

Woah woah woah! Kill me?!

"H-Hey! Hold on just a frickin second here! I, uh. I'm not one of these things you're talking about, if that's what you think. Really, I'm not!" I said, trying to not get myself killed.

Crazy Brunette scoffed. "I doubt it..."

"Would she be able to talk if she were one of them, then, Yukari?" oh GREAT. Another one.

"Makoto-kun..." Crazy Brunette gasped.

And suddenly, there was another person in the room. He had blue hair, dark coal-like eyes and wore what looked like a school uniform.

He walked over to me, studied me up and down and turned back towards Crazy Brunette and Bartender Man. "It's fine. She's human. She won't hurt us." he looked twoards Crazy Brunette. "Put your evoker away, Yukari."

"R-Right. Sorry, Makoto-kun."

"What's going on down here?" a voice said and the three of them cleared a path for this redhead. "Oh," she said, blinking in surprise at me. "Are you... The new transfer student?"

"Yeah," I said, "That's me!"

"Ah," she said, "Lucarita, right? Well, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, and this Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Sanada and Makoto Arisato."  
"...hey."

"Yo."

"..."

I nodded, and Misturu continuted, "It's pretty late, so you should go to bed."

I am pretty tired, so yeah that a good idea. "Okay." I said.

"Arisato, please escort Lucarita to her room on the thrid floor?"

"...yeah. Sure." he said. "Follow me."

Once we got to the thrid floor, he lead me down to the end of the hallway. "Here you go. Your stuff should be here already."

"Alright, thanks." I said, going to walk in.

"Wait." he said.

"Huh?"

"Listen... Don't say anything to anyone tomorrow about what you may have seen tonight, alright?"

"Uh... Yeah. Sure." I said, nodding. Okay, there's something going on here.

Walking into my room, I changed into my favorite PJ's and went to bed.

* * *

I slamed down on my alarm clock.

"Silence. I am sleeping."

Then, much to my dismay, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Five more minutes... Woah!" then I feel out of the bed with a loud thump.

Yukari then walked inside. "You're not ready yet?!" she exclaimed, "Today's the first day of school. C'mon, hurry up!" she said.

...oh right. That's why I'm living in the dorm. Oops.

I jumped up, put on my uniform and went down to the lobby. "There you are. C'mon, we're gonna be late." Yukari said when she saw me come down.

"We?" I asked her.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school today." she said.

I nodded. "Okay."

We left the dorm then, and she took me to the station by the dorm and we hopped on the monorail.

"Whew... Barely made it."

"Yeah." I said, "Sorry about that."

"That's okay." she said, smiling a bit at me. "Anyway... we have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?"

"My last school was in the projects of Brooklyn where people got shot nearly daily." I said, a calm look on my face, "So yeah, I guess you could say that."

"...Oh." she said, as if expecting a different response.

Then, silence. I sighed, and so did she. Well, isn't this awkward.

"Oh," she spoke up suddenly, "This is my favourite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea..." she said dreamily. "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there,we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They build our school right in the middle."

I blinked. "Woah."

"Yeah. Awesome right?" her head picked up slightly, "Oh, look, you can see it now!"

I stared out the window, and I saw this huge campus. And by huge, I mean _extremely huge_.I'm pretty sure there was several schools in this one campus.

"Woah..." I breathed in awe.

Suddenly, the monorail stopped, and Yukari and I got off and walked to the gigantic place known as Gekkougan High School.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

"...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

I shook my head at her. "Nah. I'm good."

"Okay, you should check the sign over there for your homeroom."

I nodded. "Gotcha."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"About last night..."

"Don't say anything, blah blah blah. Yeah, I know. That blue-haired guy told me last night."

"Oh! Okay... Good. See ya later." she said, and she walked off down a hall.

I looked around. I saw the big sign Yukari was talking about and walk towards it. I looked all over it, but I didn't see my name. I blinked. The hell? Looking again, I spotted a little stickty note with name on it.

_Jenny Lucarita, class 2 - F._

My brow twitched slightly. They must've put my name there at the last second. Jerks.

Then, right under my name, I saw a little annotation; _Please come to the Faculty Office. _

I huffed. That was probably because I'm a new student.

I turned, and tried to find the Faculty Office.

* * *

After taking the wrong freaking hallway and getting lost for a good two minutes, I finally found the faculty office.

There was only one teacher in there. She wore a pink business suit and high-heeled black shoes.

"Oh! Are you the new student?" she asked me.

"Yup, that's me."

"Ah, let's see here. 11th grade, correct?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places. Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" she then gasped. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you." I said, though I was still stinging from the memories of my folks.

"Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you." she smiled, sounding chipper. "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class." oh, she's my teacher. She seems cool, but I shouldn't be so quick to judge my first day. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." she said, and we exited the room and headed to the auditorium.

* * *

"As you begin the new school year," the principal said, doing an opening speech in a voice that just made want to go to sleep, "I'd like you to remember the probverb; 'If a jobs worth doing, it's worth doing well'."

Oh my god, please shut up. You're making my head hurt with how boring you are, Mister Principal.

Then, I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was another one of my classmates. "Hey, you the new kid?" he ask in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah." I responded.

"I heard you came to school with Yukari this morning. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Oh Christ. "I've only known her for about 24 hours. Sorry, bro."

"Damn..."

"I hear talking." a teacher spoke up, "I think it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class." This guy is now my arch-Nemesis.

"Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble."

I huffed a sigh. I looked around the auditorium, trying to find a familliar face. Oh look, there Crazy Girl-I mean, Yukari.

She seating about two rows down from me, next to this guy with a baseball cap and what I think is a goatee. She looks really annoyed.

Laughing under my breath a bit, i look around some more. I see Bartender Man, who I remember his name is Akihiko. He's currently trying to hide his face from all the girls surrounding him.

Ah, fangirls. The lowest rung on the high-school ladder.

Looking around more, I find that blue haired dude from last night, he's sitting next to a girl with auburn hair up in a pony tail. She seem like she's his sister or something, because they look a lot alike. She also looks really energetic. Poor blue-haired kid. What was his name again? Makoto, right?

I slumped back in my chair. This is why I hate being the new kid, I know nobody. I'd be way better off if I had someone to skip with. Oh well.

* * *

After that long and really boring open ceremony, I was taken to my class and the first day went on. It was like any first day, we met our teachers and whatnot, and by the afternoon I was ready to get back to the dorm and get some sleep.

I was getting ready to leave, but me and my thoughts of my warm bed were interrupted.

"S'up, dude?"

I blinked. "Oh, uh. Hi?" he said, slightly surprised. Wasn't this the guy Yukari was annoyed with at the ceremony?

"Heh. You look like a dear in headlights." he said.

"Who're you?" I asked him. He seemed like one of those dude-bro types. Y'know, the guys that're like 'Woman's place in the kitchen or in bed.' or something.

"I'm Junpei Iori," he said, smirking just a bit too cockily for my tastes. "Nice to meet ya."

"Jenny Lucarita." I said.

"Junpei, are you torturing the new girl?" a voice to my right spoke up. "'Cause if you are, we want in!" it was that auburn haired girl that Makoto was sitting next to at the ceremony.

"Don't you mean you want in? 'Cause I want no part of this." said blue haired boy said blandly.

Junpei sighed. "Man, you always ruin my fun, Makoto."

For the first time since I met him, he smiled. "Heh."

"Anyway~!" the auburn haired girl said, "I'm Hamuko Arisato! Nice to meet ya!"

I smiled. Now she seemed really nice, unlike Junpei. She even hugged me. "I'm Jenny, and I like you already." I said. "Let's be best friends."

"Awww, but I'm your best friend, right Hamu-tan?"

She stopped hugging me and laughed. "Junpei, I love you to bits, but I can always have more than one bestie."

Then a sigh came to my left. "At it again, huh, Junpei?" oh look, it Crazy Brunette-I mean Yukari. I would stop calling her that, but it's too fun.

"Hey, it's Yuk-tan!" he said. Yuka-tan? Was that a nickname or something?

"Honestly. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone." she said.

"Oh, look at the time. We should go! C'mon, bro. Let's get out of here."

He sighed, "We'll see you at the dorm, Yukari."

"Yeah, you too, Makoto-kun." she said.

Well then. Aren't they a lively bunch. "Hamuko is the first to go on my besties list."

"Ha! Yeah, Hamu-tan is pretty cool."

"Anyway... What a coincidence that we're in the same homeroom?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Funny, huh?" she laughed.

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" excuse me, Mr Cocky Pants, I was talking to my friend.

"By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you!"

Rumors already? Damn, the kids here move fast.

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that." Yukari said, a complaining tone to her voice. "I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" well, finally! Someone with common sense. "...Well, anyhow, I gotta take care of stuff for the archery team. Later."

She turned to leave, but then glared at Junpei. "Don't try anything funny, Junpei."

He scoffed at her as she left. "What is she," he mumbled, "your nanny?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything." right. And I'm the Queen of Italy. "If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"

I smiled a bit at that. Okay, well maybe he wasn't too bad. "Thanks." I said.

"No prob! My door's always open. So to speak."

After class, I ended up catching up with Junpei again. We made small talk on they way back to the dorm, and he was actually pretty nice, it turns out. I misjudged him, it seems.

* * *

The next day wasn't very exciting. Or at least, the former half of the day wasn't.

When I got home that night, I saw only Yukari and this guy in the dorm lounge.

"Oh, she's back." she said once I came into the door.

"So, this is our new guest." the sharp-looking man said, looking at me and nodding.

I blinked, "Oh, uh hey."

"Good evening." he said. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki" ...Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes..." I really like this guy already. "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me... You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early." he said, his lips turning up slightly. "As they say, "The early bird catches the bookwork"!"

I snorted. Oh my god, he did not just make a pun.

"...Please forgive the bad pun." he laughed a bit.

Yukari rolled her eyes, "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

Lame? I think they're great.

Laughing a bit, I waved goodbye to them I stalked up to bed.

* * *

EDIT: 4/20/09

_Little did I know... That I had just started on a journey like no other._

* * *

_A/N: _

Why hello there! Did you guys miss me? I hope you did.

This is my new fanfic, and I'm going full scale with it. This won't be like P4.5, I promise.

_White Wave _will be updated randomly, or whenever I get the chapter done. I'd like to thank my wonderful (an amazingly cute) boyfriend, MagnusRangar, for helping me out get this started! Him, and my friend Lady Starwing, helped keep me motivated to write this, and I thank them for that.

Anyway! This will be a P3 fanfiction, partly inspired by MagnusRagnar's P3 fic, **A Fool Named Fortune: Reshuffled**. If you're interested, go on and read that too. (No pressure, though. xD)

I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in chapter two!


End file.
